


Ice  Princess

by littlehuntress



Series: Winter Knights Fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hinted Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ice Skating, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Gwen’s attention is captured by the new girl at the ice rink.





	Ice  Princess

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I had already named this fic that I realized there's a figure skating movie called Ice Princess, oops. 
> 
> Thank you mods for being super patient!

Gwen had never seen her until she showed up at the ice rink that morning. She wore black from head to toe and exuded confidence with every step she took. After a cursory inspection of her surroundings she marched straight for Merlin. She tapped him on the back startling him and causing him to drop to the floor the bauble he’d been about to hang on the Christmas tree. He recovered quickly smiling and pointing at his name tag. 

It was impossible not to notice her. 

Gwen kept gliding on the ice, slowly approaching the rail as inconspicuous as she could. Merlin was nodding a lot while the girl talked and gestured toward the rink. 

Soon she was shedding her heavy coat, leaving on a light jacket and tied her dark hair up in a ponytail. Merlin held her hand, guiding her and helping her get in the ice rink. Gwen kept going in circles catching glimpses of them, slowing down when she was near. The girl put both hands on the railing and nodded. Merlin gave her a thumbs up before he went back to finish decorating the tree. 

She stayed by the railing for minutes, muttering something under her breath. Finally, she pushed herself away from the rail, just the tiniest fraction. Her arms were held out, she put her right foot forward and then the other, and —

She fell. 

She fell and landed on her bum. Gwen gasped seeing her go down unable to do anything to stop her fall. She yelped and kicked out, the skates’ blades scraping ice. 

Gwen changed course and skated to come to a stop next to her. Sprawled on the ice, obviously irritated. “Are you alright?” 

“Of course I’m not,” she said, her eyebrows were pinched together. Gwen’s eyes widened. She lowered her head sighing and said, “Sorry. I didn't meant to be so rude, or fall for that matter.” 

Gwen smiled. “Nobody ever does.” She held out her hand, their gloved-covered hands closed together, and it took them a few tries to get her standing. They ended up facing each other, her hands grabbing Gwen’s arms to keep her balance. Her feet were shaky on the slippery ground. 

“Maybe I should've brought a helmet,” she huffed still holding onto Gwen. 

“Don't be so hard on yourself,” Gwen said, “I’ve heard practice makes perfect. I’m Gwen.” 

“Morgana.” 

Gwen thought the name suited her. Morgana almost slipped again, but Gwen held her closer, their skates knocked together. 

“Shit,” Morgana said. Her grip on Gwen tightened. She kept cursing and fumbling, and Gwen almost said out loud the _aw that kept popping up in her head._

“Maybe you could use a teacher?” Gwen ventured out to say. Morgana’s eyes narrowed, her head tilted slightly. 

“Maybe.”

⛸*⛸

_Last Christmas_ was playing when Gwen arrived to the rink the next day. Merlin had the habit of listening to it non-stop during the holiday season, causing Gwen to know all the lyrics. Morgana was already there sitting on a bench inspecting her skates, as if she suspected they might be faulty.

Gwen could only take two steps toward her because Merlin blocked her path. He was wearing his sweet smile, the one that made you trust him. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” She asked sweetly. Two could play the game. 

“No,” he said. “I just happened to notice you’d made friends with Morgana over there. She said you’re practicing together or something.” It was obviously an invitation for her to spill her heart out to him. 

“I only met her yesterday,” she said. What she failed to mention was how she’d gone home and planned their first lesson. Picking the best moves for beginners hoping to make it easy for Morgana and help her have some fun. 

Merlin pointed a finger at her. “I have some cleaning to do, but we’re not done here. Best friends trust each other.” 

“Don't pull the best friend card on me!” 

Merlin walked away. Gwen glared at his back, but deflated pretty quickly when she remembered how only last month she’d asked for every detail of Merlin’s disaster date with Lance. 

She reached Morgana and smiled at her in greeting. “Are you ready?” 

Morgana took the guards from the blades and stood up. 

An hour later Morgana had bruises forming near her elbows, she was the most determined person Gwen had ever met. And she wasn’t settling for anything less than perfection. She was set on marching across the ice. 

Morgana was leaning against the rail, arms crossed glaring at Gwen effortlessly gliding and spinning. 

“How come you’re so good at this?” Morgana asked offended by Gwen’s prowess on the ice. Gwen shrugged. 

“Merlin’s family owns the rink. We grew up next to each other and we’ve been coming here since I can remember. After school. During breaks. We got bruises of all colours and fell so many times. I like it here,” Gwen said. 

“So, you and Merlin. Best friends?”

“Forever,” Gwen answered. 

Morgana nodded and smiled so bright Gwen nearly stumbled. 

“I think I’m ready to try again,” Morgana declared. 

“All right. Just remember it’s all about falling and getting up time and time again.”

Morgana didn’t look like she believe Gwen.

⛸*⛸

It had passed one week and Gwen kept meeting up with Morgana. Almost as soon as the ice rink opened she’d be there, ice skates ready and determined as ever. With each day she needed less assistance, but she still asked Gwen for help. Gwen was happy to oblige.

Morgana was busy checking she had tied up her skates the right way, a frown of concentration on her face. Gwen had already made peace with the fact that whenever Morgana was around she lost the ability to look anywhere else. 

Gwen had resorted to texting Merlin to avoid staring so openly. She didn’t want to scare her away before she even got the chance to decide if she could let herself read more into Morgana’s smiles.

She looked up from her phone, Morgana was gliding on two feet, concentrated on the slide of her skated. She had learned to maintain her balance and control her movements. Gwen felt something warm burst in her chest.

She had never wanted to kiss someone as much as she wanted to kiss Morgana.

⛸*⛸

Gwen gave a pitiful cough that racked her body. She was miserable and hated the world. Her head hurt, her nose was stuffy and her eyes were watery. She blew her nose noisily and Merlin scrunched up his in disgust, still he kicked the bin closer to her bed.

“I bet you miss Morgana,” Merlin said conversationally. He had come for a visit bringing Gwen news of the outside world after she’d been bedridden for three days. An _eternity_. “She came by yesterday. Brought her brother along.” Merlin had sounded far too casual which made Gwen focus her teary gaze on him. 

“How fit was he?” she rasped out. 

Merlin hid his face behind his hands and groaned. It was all Gwen needed to know. 

At least she wouldn’t be the only one making a fool of themselves.

⛸*⛸

On the fifth day of her bedroom confinement Gwen got a text from an unknown number. Curiosity got the better of her—watching movie after movie got tiring after awhile—and instead of ignoring and deleting the message she answered.

Gwen typed and deleted and typed again before she hit send. It was ridiculous to be that nervous.

Of course. It made sense.

Her mobile started ringing almost immediately, she put a hand over her chest and exhaled before answering. “Hello?” she said, her voice rough and scratchy.

“Hello,” answered Morgana. “It’s wonderful to hear you. Practicing hasn’t been the same without you. Merlin is a good instructor, but I’m afraid he’s far more invested in my brother and their daily arguments.” 

“Ah, your brother,” Gwen said laughing, “I’ve heard of him.” 

“I can imagine.” The line went silent, then Morgana spoke in a soft voice. “I’ve missed spending time with you, Gwen. I — It sounds silly. It is silly, right?” 

Gwen was sure her face was frozen in a wide-eyed open-mouthed expression. “No,” she managed to say. “It’s the best thing I’ve heard. I’ve missed spending my time with you too.”

“Good,” Morgana said. “Gwen...do you think that when you come back to the rink, perhaps we could do something else after?” 

“Yes,” Gwen answered fast, she cringed at her eagerness. “I mean, we can plan something.” 

Morgana chuckled. “Sure, we’ll come up with something.”

⛸*⛸

“Gwen!” Morgana called. She was waving her over to the bench she had claimed as her own. Her belongings were spread over it.

Gwen smiled as she walked there telling herself to act natural, whatever that meant. She felt giddy, as if she was about to start bouncing. When she reached Morgana she was struck by the uncertainty of how to greet her. Shake her hand? Kiss her cheek? Say _IlikeyouIlikeyouIlikeyou_? Thankfully Morgana had none of her impediments and pulled Gwen into a tight hug. Gwen hugged back, closed her eyes and counted to five convincing herself this was not the time to panic. 

They broke the hug but lingered close to the other. Before she could change her mind Gwen reached out and slid her hand against Morgana’s, holding it. Morgana looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. 

“Ready for the ice?” 

“I’m always ready.” 

Morgana was better, her footwork had improved but she still fell and when she did she brought Gwen down with her. They were laughing and people were staring at them, and their limbs were tangled and all over each other, but it didn't matter because they kept pushing closer, and closer. Gwen tucked Morgana’s hair behind her ear and leaned in. Morgana sighed against her lips, her arms going around Gwen’s back. The kiss was soft, a gentle slide of lips taking their first taste and discovering. Gwen was dizzy and had forgotten about the people around them, only Morgana made sense. 

It was the best kiss of Gwen’s life.

⛸*⛸

Merlin liked to tease Gwen whenever he caught a glimpse of her phone’s wallpaper. She didn't care, it was one of her favourite pics ever.


End file.
